


BBQ flavored potato chips

by Kane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kane/pseuds/Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi shows his kind side to Murasakibara and that he wont back down easily when it comes to their feelings for one another. Murasakibara isn't surprised that Akashi's control reaches outside the basketball court and defines their newly forming relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBQ flavored potato chips

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't finished and is currently an on going one. I decided to post what I had so far and see if I could peek anyones interest. It is also fairly rough and I need to go over it and do some grammar checking.
> 
> Update- I will be aiming to finish this by sometime tomorrow! Thanks for your patience.

The world around was shrouded in darkness behind his eyelids as Murasakibara closed his eyes to take a rest several feet away from the local street basketball hoop. The area usually thrived with players practicing as it was the weekend and the schools courts were inaccessible. Today the weather was fair and yet no one gathered at the court, instead it lay empty with a single basketball lifeless off to the side. He hadn’t come by to play ball, the only reason he had even stopped was because it was in the area. Every week he made a trip out to his favorite shop that specialized in its abundance of snacks and sweets, which shop was directly across the street from a small park where the basketball court was at. 

The motivation to play wasn’t there so instead he lied on the grass nearby with a piece of strawberry pocky sticking out his mouth. He chewed on the flavored stick and slowly bit it down inch by inch. His eyes remained closed until he picked up on the familiar sound of a basket ball being dribbled and then a swish as the ball fell through the hoop. His eyes opened slowly, taking a moment to adjust to the light from outside; he cupped his hand above his eyes to block out any unnecessary blaring rays. After a moment his eyes focused and a known human shape came into view. The prominent red hair caught his eye first and sent them searching the form to confirm its identity.

The same ball that had been tossed into the hoop fell to the concrete and gravity dribbled it for several seconds before it rolled to the outer boundaries of the court and lay there in wait. Akashi moved without words off the court and stalked towards the person that lay on the ground. Murasakibara had lifted himself up to get a better look at who had entered the court but after affirming the identity of the person he had laid back down amongst the greenery. By the time Akashi reached him, his eyes were closed again and a half eaten stick of pocky bounced up and down from between his lips.  
A sigh escaped Akashi as he leaned over, redirecting the sun from Murasakibara and taking the warm rays on his back. “Didn’t I once tell you to lay off the snacks?” he questioned as he reached down and pulled the remaining half from Murasakibara’s mouth. He stared at the stick for several seconds before tossing it to the side so that it landed several feet from them. Akashi’s actions caused Murasakibara to lean forward and pull himself into a sitting position. He didn’t complain or give off a menacing glare, much like the one he would give anyone else if they dared touch his sweets. “Why are you here?” he eventually asked as he looked up towards the standing figure that was momentarily taller than he. “I had to go the convenient store.” He replied as he gestured towards a couple plastic bags that were still sitting inside the court.

Murasakibara exhaled a breath before getting to his feet and picking up the backpack that was beside him. He slung the bag over one shoulder before walking off towards the court. He didn’t bother picking up the basketball and instead took hold of both plastic bags Akashi had gestured towards just moments ago. “You going home?” he asked as he turned his head towards where Akashi stood. Akashi answered with a nod of his head and took several steps forward until he was standing beside the taller male. 

“I’ll walk you home.” 

 

Akashi didn’t argue and instead they both walked towards his home in silence. Their destination was less than a mile away and only took them twelve minutes to arrive at. No one was home so the door was locked. Akashi pulled his keys out and found the right to unlock the door. Once the door had been open, he moved inside and stepped aside as if welcoming Murasakibara inside. Murasakibara took the hint and stepped inside, removing his shoes before following Akashi down the hallway and into the kitchen. He placed the bags on the counter before stepping aside and leaning against a nearby wall. He watched as Akashi pulled numerous things from the bags and placed them in their rightful place. 

Once Akashi had finished putting things away he moved past Murasakibara without a word and headed towards the flight of stairs located right outside the kitchen. He moved up each step until he had reached the top and at this point he headed directly to the last door on the left, his room. He pushed his door open and stepped inside the tidy room. He didn’t bother to glance back; he already knew he had been followed.  
He had followed Akashi up to his room and stepped inside before tossing his backpack to the floor. He hadn’t been in Akashi’s room since they were in junior high, a feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he moved further inside the bedroom. He stood in the center of the room for several seconds before he looked towards Akashi who had sat himself on the edge of his bed. 

“Here.” Akashi said after a brief silence. He grabbed a package from the side of his bed and tossed it towards Murasakibara.  
“Huh…” he muttered as a bag came flying his way. His large hand reached out and grabbed hold of the object and he slowly brought it into view. A bag of potato chips, barbeque flavored potato chips. “I thought they didn’t sell these anymore?” he perked up as he stared down at the bag, unable to keep the corners of his lips from twitching upward in the slightest. 

“I went on vacation with my parents; they were at a convenience store there so I grabbed it.” 

“Uhh..I..” he was short of words.

“It isn’t a big deal, I just knew they were your favorite.”

Mursakibara looked up towards Akashi and moved three steps forward, which was all it took for his long strides to land him in front of Akashi. His hand hesitantly moved forward until his fingers touched Akashi’s chin, his thumb and index finger gripped his chin and tipped it upward.  
“Atsushi…” his voice was quiet, less overbearing as he tried to avert his eyes and jerk his chin away from Murasakibara’s hold.  
Murasakibara bent down closing the space between them and leaned in until he caught the corner of Akashi’s lips. He didn’t wait for a reaction and instead jerked Akashi’s face towards him so that their lips touched properly. His purple locks falling forward and touching Akashi’s face as their lips mingled for several seconds.  
It was Akashi that pulled away first, his two toned eyes staring up at the larger male. To stall for time he cleared this throat with three coughs before placing his hands on Murasakibara’s chest and pressing him back until he was forced to step back. With enough space between them now, Akashi stood and ran a full hand through his short red hair. His pulse resonated in his ears, why did he feel as if he had just run a marathon? 

The air between them remained silent for several minutes as the two stood in the bedroom. It was Akashi who finally broke the silence, “Just sit down already.” He ordered and watched the taller male follow his instructions and sit down on his mattress. Murasakibara wasn’t the type to listen to anyone, but he had always listened to him. Ever since Akashi had become captain of the “generation of miracles” each member of the team to this day continued to listen to him. 

“Atsushi.” He smiled as he turned around, taking careful steps until he stood directly in front of Murasakibara. Now that he was sitting the two were on eye level with one another. Akashi used the equal height to his advantage as he grasped Murasakibara’s shoulders. The edges of his lips spread into a grin as he put his weight into knocking the taller male down onto the mattress. The springs creaked as the large body fell onto it, along with Akashi which followed soon after.

Murasakibara watched Akashi from below and allowed him to straddle his hips and loom over him. His usually bored expression peeked with a bit of excitement as Akashi leaned in for a kiss. Their lips moved over each other’s and eventually his mouth became parted, giving Akashi the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Akashi tasted sweet, something like chocolate which was odd as he wasn’t the type to eat sweet and junk food. The kiss deepened and Akashi took control of how their lips moved as his tongue wrestled and conquered. Akashi’s aggressive in control behavior transferring to the bedroom.

He let his hands slide under Murasakibara’s shirt, his fingertips tracing every muscle underneath the fabric. It wasn’t long before he tugged at the shirt aggressively, pushing it upward and exposing the previously covered flesh. Murasakibara took the clue and tugged his shirt off, discarding it to the floor without a care. Akashi smiled and rewarded him with a rough kiss while his fingers traveled down his chest and paused at the buckle on Murasakibara’s pants. 

The kissing and touching had already awakened something in Murasakibara and he could feel the straining against his pants. Akashi must have noticed this as he laid his hand down on his crotch and groped him through the fabric. His dull composure faltered as his lower half leaned into Akashi’s touch. It was obvious that Akashi had caught his full attention.


End file.
